


Ventriloquism

by FriedCactus (MissCactus), KinkyCactus (MissCactus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author : crocodilepatronus, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: Lucci utilise ses talents de ventriloque pour faire parler son pénis avec la voix de Hattori.





	Ventriloquism

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ventriloquism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053250) by [crocodileinterior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior). 

> une des histoires les plus drôles que j'ai pu lire !

« AGH ! TU vas arrêter ça ?! » Cria Paulie, exaspéré. Pas qu'il soit en position de demander quoique ce soit alors qu'il était à quatre pattes devant son partenaire, rougissant et haletant, la main sur son érection. Il fit une pause, sa bouche suffisamment proche du pénis de Lucci pour que ce dernier puisse sentir son souffle chaud dessus.

Il commença à s'approcher une fois de plus, mais au moment où ses lèvres s'apprêtaient à le toucher...

« Ooh, Paulie, tu es si sexy. » Une voix haut perchée qui semblait vraiment venir du membre de Lucci brisa le silence.

Avec un soupir frustré, Paulie se laissa tombé contre les coussins, recouvrant son visage de ses mains et roulant pour se retrouver sur le ventre.

« BORDEL, LUCCI ! »

Lorsqu'il enleva ses mains, le pénis de Lucci était juste devant son visage.

« Ne mêle pas Lucci à tout ça. C'est entre toi et moi. »

Paulie fixa le pénis parlant puis regarda le visage de Lucci. Il était toujours vide d'émotion, pas un seul sourire pour le trahir.

« Arrête de déconner ! Je sais que c'est toi, enfoiré ! » Cria Paulie en pointant Lucci d'un doigt accusateur.

« Paaauuullliieee suce-moi s'il te plaît ! » Roucoula le pénis.

« Jamais de la vie ! Je ne vais pas sucer quelque chose qui _parle _! Alors tu ferais mieux de la fermer, sale taré ! »

Lucci pointa sa bouche qui était déjà fermée, écarquillant les yeux pour prouver son innocence.

Paulie secoua la tête. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire, enfoiré... »

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
